


Sleepovers Are Not For The Weak

by radcommercials



Series: Foam Party Universe [2]
Category: All For One (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, PORTIANA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radcommercials/pseuds/radcommercials
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rush week is over and now it's time for some serious pledge bonding according to the Mu Sigma Theta sisters. Which means good luck, Ariana, don't kid yourself that you'll be able to control whatever it is you feel for Portia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepovers Are Not For The Weak

**Author's Note:**

> A fic continued in the world of The First Foam Party. It's really fun thinking about how they might have gotten started and I can't wait to explore this world more! God, how am I going to survive before we get more news about Season 2 (cross our fingers for more!)
> 
> Also, I caught a PRIME Portiana moment just at the end of the finale when Dorothy and Connie go to open the door. My heart can rest easily now.
> 
> Edited out Alex, since she is a year ahead of Portia and Ariana according to A4O writers :)

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this.” Ariana tugged at the soft, yet fuzzy, plush cotton at her throat. It was choking the shit out of her. She side eyed Portia and couldn’t stop the quirk of her mouth at the redhead’s bright smile.

It was hard keeping up a perpetually snarky front when Portia’s everything made Ariana so damn goofy half the time. She needed to get her shit together. Quickly.

Portia huffed good naturedly, green eyes twinkling. “If you stopped pretending to hate it, you’d like it so much more,” she said, poking Ariana’s shoulder.

“I think they are pretty cute.” Lori smiled pointedly at Portia, much to her delight. She was a friend of Portia's from the first night.

Ariana looked at them, looked down at herself, and then the rest of their pledge class scattered around the room, eyebrows retreating up her forehead.

Portia caught her dismay and blew her lips in a raspberry. “Come _on_ , Ria. Just have some fun with it, okay?”

Her eyes were wide with pleading, and Ariana lost grip of her protests.

“We are the best looking ones here,” she says, blushing when Portia puffed up with pride.

Ariana had to look away before she broke her face smiling.

“I told you onesies were a great idea!” Portia threw her arms around Lori and Ariana, making them laugh.

All three of them were in an animal themed onesie: Portia a pink unicorn with a silver, pink, and purple horn on her hood, a _sparkly_ horn, Lori as a cat that reminded Ariana a little of Naruto, and Ariana as - wait for it - Eeyore.

The irony was not lost on her.

Ariana shook her head and enjoyed the embrace, scootching into her in what she hoped was a subtle way. Portia always smelled of something light and sweet, the faint aroma left over hours after the brownies had cooled and been put away.

Her attempt wasn’t subtle. Portia sort of mewled and the arm around her squeezed Ariana tighter.

The onesie suddenly became hot and stifling, she tugged away from the group hug and unzipped down to the middle, glad that she wore a wife beater underneath.

“Isn’t this so fun? I was a little worried about hazing and stuff, but obviously MST is such a great sisterhood that they would never do something so evil. Now we get to have sleepovers every night!” Portia clapped her hands.

Every night for two months. Ariana swallowed, hoping she didn’t have a skeevy look on her face because the thought of sleeping next to Portia even in separate sleeping bags in a room with eight other girls made her think dirty thoughts.

The kind with her fingers deep into the flesh of Portia’s curvy hips and those thick thighs bracing against her ears.

A soft pale hand touched her knee. Ariana flinched.

“Ria? Are you okay, you look a little, out of it,” Portia trailed off while she pulled her hand back, teeth deep into her lip. She spun her phone in her hands, a nervous tick Ariana noticed during rushing.

“Shit, I’m sorry. Just, uh, thinking about how close we’re all going to get with our nighttime emissions.” Ariana grinned even as she could tell her dumb joke landed flat.

“Emissions?” Portia’s eye brows furrowed. She was make up free, fresh faced for sleep and freckles painted constellations over her face. So mesmerizing sometimes the room and sounds of the other girl’s chatter faded away.

Ariana mentally shook herself. Where was her self control?

“Farts, Portia. I think that’s what this crass one meant.” Lori said, cheeks ripe with laughter. Noticing Ariana’s abashed stare, she tucked one of her perfect springy curls behind her cute little ears. Lori kind of reminded Ariana of forest nymphs, if not for her prim nature. You can’t go sprinkling fairy dust on people in chiffon blouses and pristine loafers. 

“Oh! That’s.” Portia’s eyes darted around like a startled deer’s before landing on the doorway behind Ariana. “Nice.”

Ariana scratched the back of her neck, hand tingling from the recently buzzed hair at her nape. Her hair had gotten too long over summer, so she asked her sister to cut it pretty short on the sides and back, leaving it longer and feathered on top. Good for leaving down over her forehead or gelling up into an edgy faux hawk for her fiercer moods.

She let out an awkward laugh and thanked the Lord when a quick, crisp clap broke the chatter in the room.

“Good evening, ladies,” Jean Treville announced with her delicate hands folded in front of her. Her hair was pulled back from her face, her high cheekbones dusted with stray glitter. There was some kind of costume party earlier for the upperclassman.

Ariana blinked a few times to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating the shimmer around the upperclassman soror she and her pledge sister have been gossiping about. Word on the street was Jean, who was weirdly always referred to in conversation as ‘Treville,’ used to be a wildfire legend in MST until a bad break between the Union and president Anne. This completely blew Ariana’s mind because she only ever saw the girl with a starched collar and delicately applied blush; a killer fashionista with an ice princess smile.

Which sometimes brought Ariana to her knees until she looked at Portia and smelled her summer warm scent.

Jesus, but was she already hacked by this girl.

“Listen up, MST pledges!” Treville’s voice rose above the chatter, effectively silencing the pajama party in the large common area.

Luckily for Ariana, it was one of the less demure and brightly colored suites in the insanely massive house.

“I want to congratulate you all on starting your journey as a Mu Sigma Theta sister.” Her voice was low and warm. Her full lips softened into a smile that’s offset by the straight line in her shoulders.

The girls around them clapped and cheered, and Ariana gave in to celebration when Portia and Lori both nudge her. It was easy to admit she was happy to be here.

Treville smoothed her hand over her long hair, some light brown strands glimmering in the light. “As you can see, we take sisterhood very seriously in MST. What keeps us bonded beyond blood and differences is trust. Look around you, there are ten girls here. Each of you were carefully chosen for your strengths, your intelligence, your heart, and, especially, your weaknesses.”

Ariana shivered, comforted when a small hand laced with hers.

“No bond is strong without trust and that is why you all will be sleeping in this room together for the next two months. If you cannot sleep next to your sisters, you cannot grow alongside them.” Treville’s dark brown eyes met with each of theirs, filling Ariana with a weight she hadn’t had in a while.

She wanted to meet Treville’s expectations so badly, she had to pull her hand out of Portia’s to open and close them at her sides.

“She is so cool it hurts!” Portia’s whisper blew her warm breath over Ariana’s ear.

It felt like Christmas.

Ariana nodded, rubbing her shoulder. There was no way she could be form words after that.

“Thank you, Jean.” The tall girl next to Treville smiled brightly, her eyes two big balls of blue that was a little frightening to look at directly. “As you all know, I’m Anne, Vice President of our great sorority! I am so happy to have you girls joining us and can’t wait to get to know you all better. Pledging was just about the happiest time in my years here and I can’t wait for y’all to experience it!” She threw her long arm around Treville’s shoulder, and the much shorter girl looked down, mouth twitching into an almost smile.

Ariana sat back against the couch, amused. “Well, well, well,” she said under her breath.

Lori peaked at her while Anne continued to tell them about the next week’s agenda. “What?”

“Looks like those two are a Sherlock/Watson combo.” Ariana smirked, pleased when both girls’ eyes widened.

“Oh God, I thought that only happened on TV,” Portia said in her sweet-tea whisper.

“Nuh uh, no way. You’ve got to be kidding!” Lori turned to look the sorority board duo up and down. She frowned. “On second thought, I take that back.” Her next smile was on the edge of wicked.

“Ten bucks they’re boning.”

“Ria!” Portia flicked Ariana’s ear.

“Hey! That’s a fair—”

A shadow passed over them and all three girls froze and looked up.

“Ladies,” Treville said, eyebrow on fleek and judging them.

Anne joined them at her side, bubbly ponytail bouncing all the while. “Aw, give them a break, Jean. They’re just having a bit of fun between themselves. Look at their cute onesies!” She gave them two thumbs up. Glitter dusted her neck, collarbones, and hands.

Treville shook her head a little, displeasure clear on her face. “Rudeness will not be tolerated of an MST sister,” she began, but Anne cut her off with another arm around her shoulder. Treville’s face bloomed red.

“Hey, come on, Jean. You remember what you were like as a pledge. Let these girls have some fun.” She smiled down at Treville so fondly, Ariana felt like she was intruding.

Treville shifted, face opening and closing like a short poem. “Hm. Fine. Ladies.” She nodded at them before turning on a short heel, Anne quickly following her with a goodbye wave to the group.

“No bet, Henries. They’re totally boning.” Lori winked at Ariana as Portia fell back with laughter.

 

— — —

 

The room was dark, the only light coming from a candle on the mantel piece behind the couch. Totally unsafe, but it filled the room with a nice pumpkin scent. Ariana couldn’t fake annoyance, it smelled so good.

She rolled over to her left side in her sleeping bag, glaring at Lori on the couch. She wished she’d been smart enough to claim it earlier that evening, but she hadn’t given it a thought when she saw the other girls lining up their sleeping bags in a row.

Lori snorted in her sleep, throwing her arm out so it fell over the couch and almost hit Portia’s face.

Ariana flinched and held her breath, but the other girl didn’t stir at all. She blew out slow and steady and she must have been closer to Portia than she realized because those green eyes popped open so quickly, Ariana almost had a heart attack.

“Ariana?” Portia’s voice was weak with sleep, rough even with her joyful pitch.

She coughed into her fist. Fuck, she hadn’t meant to do that. “Sorry, Portia.”

The redhead shook her head, her loose curls falling all over the place. Ariana’s heart beat faster, caught on the strand of hair she wanted to kiss off of Portia’s lips.

The kiss at the foam party felt like years ago instead of two weeks, and was almost a dream to Ariana now. They spent practically every day together since in a horrible friends limbo that had Ariana biting her nails to the nub. Portia’s mouth was soft and full and puffed open with small, quiet breaths as she slept.

This sleepover thing was probably a nightmare, now that Ariana thought about it.

“It’s okay, Ria.” Portia smiled, rubbing her eye with a closed hand. “Can’t sleep?”

It still blows her mind that everyone else was knocked out. She barely knew the other girls, having spent all of rush with Lori, then Portia after the party. Who knew if any of these strangers was a thief or a bedwetter or a weird sock puppet master? Ariana didn’t dare falling asleep in such a vulnerable spot. It was hard enough sleeping in her dorm room with just one other girl.

“Yeah.” Ariana hesitated, mumbling. “I, uh, sometimes it takes a while to get used to a new place, you know?”

“Mmhm. I felt that way about Dumas when we first got here. I’ve never been in such a big city before!” Portia kept her voice low, but her kind eyes felt like a clap of a bell to Ariana.

“You really think this is a city?” At Portia’s eager nod, she felt her heart flutter. God, she was cute. “I’m from a place much bigger than this.”

“Gosh, that must be cool. I can’t imagine what that’s like. Growing up in a town where everyone knows each other was really,” Portia smiled in an abashed way, “Comforting.” She finished, not meeting Ariana’s eyes.

“Hey, hey.” Ariana scooted closer to Portia, bringing their sleeping bags so close together, they kissed. She couldn’t stand the embarrassed look on the Portia’s face. It killed her.

“Obviously it must be the best place ever to have an awesome girl like you come out of it.”

Portia’s eyes danced over her face as she bit her lip. The moonlight spilling through the curtains brought her freckles into stark relief. Ariana clenched her hands underneath her chin reflexively, then opened one to lay on Portia’s soft, round cheek.

“Seriously,” she said.

“Do you really think so?” Portia moved closer to her, bringing her heat along with her. Her green eyes were dark in the flickering candlelight.

Ariana shrugged. “Yeah, man. I mean, isn’t there that saying that it takes a village to raise a child?”

Portia giggled, her mouth briefly kissing Ariana’s finger on accident. A shiver rocked Ariana and thankfully the sleeping bag masked it. Portia’s lips made her quake.

“No, silly. Do you really think I’m awesome?” Portia swallowed, and Ariana followed the line of her neck until it disappeared into her onesie.

Could the other girl hear how fast her heart beat? That’s all there was to Ariana. The thunder of her heart beating throughout her body, the damn sleeping bag and how it stifled her now, and Portia’s vulnerable eyes.

“Of course,” Ariana whispered. She couldn’t imagine anyone more awesome.

Portia’s small hand snaked out of her sleeping back and wrapped itself around Ariana’s. The air in the room grew heavy, the sleeping bag uncomfortably hot. Ariana felt need pulse through her body like a fix, but controlled herself. She had to control herself.

“I think you’re pretty awesome, too, Ria.” Portia looked at her lips, then back at her eyes. She let out a tiny mewl that had Ariana forgetting about control and slithering closer to kiss her.

Portia tasted different than last time. No more sugar coated vodka on her tongue or cherry gloss at her lips. This was all natural, the kind of sweet that reminded Ariana of flan and honey, and they were a little chapped from the heat in the room. Portia moaned and Ariana curled her hands inside hers and rolled her hips to lay against Portia.

She was so close, closer than Ariana dreamed she’d ever be, and she was writhing under her lips and her hands. Ariana but her lip when Portia’s tongue met hers, eager and hungry for a deeper taste. Their breaths came quickly, there hands frantic with touching, Portia’s curled around the back of Ariana’s head and Ariana’s unzipped her onesie to slip inside and capture one of Portia’s heavy breasts. She felt on fire, she felt scorched.

Ariana pulled away before she could do more, shaking her head of the lust that enthralled her.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She lightly hit a fist against her leg as she sat up a little, needing cool air to clear her head.

Portia shifted behind her and soon laid her chin on Ariana’s small shoulder, her lips at Ariana’s jaw. “You don’t need to be, Ria. It’s okay.” She reached out to Ariana’s curled fist, coaxing it open so she could lace their fingers together. “I like you.”

“You don’t know what you do to me,” Ariana said, half hoping it would get lost in the night. Her voice was rough with emotion.

God, she felt under a spell. A curse.

“Have you ever let go?” Portia slid her mouth along the skin at her neck, her lips cool and full of sparks.

“No.” It came out as a whisper, a guarded secret Ariana kept close to her chest.

“Let me show you, then.” And Portia wrapped her arms around Ariana from behind and tangled her in her magic.

 

 

 

 


End file.
